epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FrankieRapBattles/PSY vs. Kim Jong-Un
This battle features a South Korean music artist, PSY, rapping against a North Korean dictator, Kim Jong-Un, to see which side of Korea is better between North or South. Kevin Wu (or PSY) as PSY FreddieW as Kim Jong-Un Timothy DeLaGhetto as Kim Jong-II (as a ghost) Markiplier as Kim II-Sung (as a ghost) (cameo) Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FRANKIE’S KIM JONG-UN VS. PSYYYYYYYYYY BEGIN! Kim Jong-Un: Well, uhhh…. Kim Jong-II: You better win this rap battle I said Or else, you’re grounded, until you join me and your grandfather in the dead Kim Jong-Un: Ugh, why do I have to be in this battle, it’s a waste of time Being the youngest head of state, at age 29 PSY, why you being a creep on that lawn chair laying down Watching little boys on a playground Why do people listen to your music, it sounds so shitty I’m the meanest one of all, I can even harm a kitty PSY: I’m an award-winning singer from Korea all over the world I’d probably enjoy screaming at your big ass, if you were a girl You had 3 different nuclear treats, but this one will be the fourth Time to prove once and for all that the South is better than the North What’s the matter, you short Asian Fat Albert, you’re losing this battle, I can tell So when you die, go join Kim II-Sung and Kim Jong-II down in Hell I heard the secret about you sucking on Dennis’s Rodman You must be his bitch, Kim Jong Kardashian Kim Jong-Un: And now you’ve gone way to far I think you should bring the yellow dude that looks like a villain from Pixar You’re nothing but a stupid YouTube star I hate you more and your crappy music, so let’s have war PSY: Well the North Korean people had enough of things that do I’m a mother-father gentleman, they could just own you How very Jong-Unimpressive, I’ve heard better from Justin Bieber Your rapping sucks so bad, it’s giving me a fever Your evil plans will get foiled You’ve always been so spoiled Your army’s so small, smaller than your dick Now watch me knock out this big fat prick (then PSY knocks out Kim Jong-Un and pisses on him) (then the ghosts of Kim Jong-II and Kim II-Sung rises) Kim Jong-II (in ghost form): SON, THAT’S IT, YOU’RE GROUNDED FOR LETTING HIM PISS ON YOU LIKE THAT. YOU’RE NOW A BIG EMBARASSMENT TO OUR FAMILY. (then points to PSY) AND YOU, YOU’RE COMING WITH US. (As Kim Jong-II and Kim II-Sung grabs PSY, and drags him back down to Hell with them, as PSY screams) WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC- (As the ghosts of Kim Jong-II and Kim II-Sung flies pass the logo with PSY) RAP BATTLES OF FRANKIE’S (then they grabs the logo and flies off with it) Who won? PSY Kim Jong-Un Hints: Young King vs. Old Queen Category:Blog posts